Twins, Anyone?
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Just a story about twins who go to Ouran. The prolog it NOT. SET. AT. OURAN. Just a note, this is NOT yaoi. So don't come here, looking for it. I suck at summaries, but the story is much better. Chap 8 up. T for language and events. CCxOC CCxOCxCC
1. Prolog

**Twins, Anyone?**

**~*~**

**Prolog**

**~*~**

**3rd Person POV**

**~*~**

"So, which one is which?" he asked the poor girl. His hair was usually parted to the left, but now it was parted to the right. Sadly, she didn't know that.

"This one," she said as she pointed to the one who spoke, "is Yukiko, the immature one, and this one," she pointed to his twin, who was standing beside him, "is Yukio, the gentle one."

"Oh really?" Yukiko said as he stepped forward and pushed the girl up against the wall. He started to nuzzle her neck while pinning her against the wall. "Woman, you're _wrong_."

Yukio rolled his eyes at his brother's actions. "Don't mess with _her_. You _know_ there are prettier girls. It's a waste of your time to even _try_ to show her affection."

Yukiko slowly stopped and turned to his brother, still pinning the girl. "Who said this is showing affection?"

Yukio growled. "We have to get home soon, remember?"

Yukiko glared at his brother, dropped the girl, and walked off.

Yukio glanced at the girl and then followed after his retreating brother.

**~*~**

Strangely, this is not the Hitachiin brothers. This is Yukiko and Yukio Matsumoto. Yukiko, female, pretending to be a guy--just for the hell of it. Yukio, male, hiding his twin sister's secret--although he hates how she acts as a guy.

**~*~**

**Sooo....yeah. Finally got it down. I have the next chapter already written, so expect that soon. I'm thinking about doing what some of the other authors do, which is write up a whole story and publish just one chapter every four days or each week or something like that. Who thinks I should? And if I do, it'll probably be Saturdays or Wednesdays, like the lady who does TREA on devart.**


	2. Just An Act? Or Much, Much More?

**Chapter 1/Getting Ready, Getting Settled**

**~*~**

**Yukio's POV**

**~*~**

I sighed as I, yet again, struggled to get out of bed. Yukia, my twin sister, (YUKIA is just a nickname) had crawled into my bed in the middle of the night and ended up curled at my side. A few bad factors might be 1) she's a heavy sleeper, 2) my left arm is broken, and 3) she slept on _top_ of the blankets.

After two minutes of failed struggling, I huffed and leaned over towards my sister.

"Yukia...?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don' wan' any cheesy poofs, Eric...!" she moaned.

I flared my nostrils in anger. Damn American TV. "Yukia, wake up. I don't want to have to use your weak point..." I whispered again.

"Nooo...! Don't kill Kenny! You bastard! Yah' killed poor Kenny-chan!!!" she started to shreik in her sleep. I groaned.

"You made me do it, Yukiko..." I blew on her neck right as I jabbed her, hard, in the spot below her ear, where her neck and jaw bones are close together. She flew across the room, into the corner--screaming all the way.

"What...the...hell?!?!" she screeched in between breaths as she clutched her neck. I sat up and shook my head.

"Don't have a panic attack, Yankee. You wouldn't wake up and I have to get up soon." She glared at me then bolted up as she figured out why I wanted to be first awake.

"I call the shower first!" she yelled, running out of the room. Damnit, I don't want her to use up all of the water!

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted back at her as I ran out of the room. I darted into the bathroom just as she finished wrapping the towel around her. One glance around teh room showed she had already stripped off her clothes. She then started brushing her teeth.

"What the hell? I thought you were talking a shower."

"Ogg. juhs lemme finish, kay?" she spoke through a mouthful of spit and toothpaste. I rolled my eyes.

"Please take a short shower, Yuki. I don't want to take a cold shower." She rolled her eyes, shrugged, and spit out the toothpaste.

"Fine, just take a shower with me."

"Are you serious?" I said in annoyance. She huffed.

"Urg. Go grab my bathing suit, then, and change into yours." She sighed. "Why do you make things so complicated? We're brother and sister, for God's sake!"

I rolled my eyes and left to hunt through our _huge_ walk-in closet.

**~*~**

_I miss moments like this, _I thought as we drove to the new school. I had my chin in my good hand as I watched the passing scenery._ When she uses her high, soprano-y voice instead of her convincing guy voice, which sounds exactly like mine anyway. I miss the times where she actually dresses as a girl and actually uses the word 'sister,' which she replces with brother now._

"Yukio?" she said, using her girl voice, as she lightly touched my hurt shoulder. I sighed and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so sad? Don't you want to go to the new school?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I do, I just...I just don't want to see you dress up as a guy. You act so..."

"So boyish? Yeah, well that's how I roll." I snorted.

"You act like the pervy-ist boy I've ever met."

"Hey, you know you like going to the beach _just for the girls, dripping in water while wearing just their underwear_. It's not my fault I take on from a bad influence."

I shook my head. "Sometimes it's hard being the oldest."

"Hey, if I was oldest, you _know_ you'd be wearing the girl's uniform right now."

"What?!"

"Hey, we think the same and since I followed after you, you'd have followed after _me_."

I glared at the window again.

**~*~**

I stood absolutely straight, my hands behind my back, while the teacher introduced me and my 'brother.' Yukia, on the other hand, was twitching. Her fingers drummed against her hips, and I could tell, by knowing her for so long, that she was biting the inside of her cheeks and also biting her lips.

I elbowed her ever so slightly, unnoticed by everyone else because of how close we were standing.

She looked at me, and I used our weird 'twin's-telepathy' thing.

_Don't be so nervous. You'll end up not getting a boyfriend because of how bad you're lips look if you keep going_.

She apparently heard something close to that because she nodded and turned back to the class.

"Now, which is which?" the teacher asked. (A/N: haha I try to keep my teachers sexless so please do not be annoyed by the little descriptions.)

Yukiko and me both exchanged a glance and grinned.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to guess?" we both said through our teeth.

They went wide-eyed, studied us for a moment, then spoke.

"This one is Yukiko," they said as they pointed at me, "and this is Yukio." They pointed at my sister.

I smiled. "Sorry, _I'm_ Yukio and my sis--brother is Yukiko."

_You almost blew it!!_ her voice said in my head as she glanced at me with a scowl.

_Sor-ry. _I influenced as much sarcasm as I could on the two-syllable word. We were both too busy glaring daggers at each other that we almost missed it.

"Ugh, two more Hitachiins? No way am I dealing with four Hitachiins in one class." someone moaned.

We exchanged a glance before looking around the class. Our eyes landed on the two boys at the same time. Tall, ginger-haired, gold-green eyes. I saw the same evil look in their eyes that I saw in my sister's.

_You see their eyes, Yukio? I think I found my new best friends!_ she had a grin on her face that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat.

_Don't you _dare_ plan anything against me. Anything else, I'm fine with_. She nodded.

"Ahem," the teacher quieted down the class. "Now, if you two would sit down wherever you'd like--" we both bolted for the seats behind the twins.

"--so we can start class." The teacher looked shocked before quickly going on to teach us about America.

_Bor-ring_. Yukiko's voice said in my head. _Already know all of this shit_.

_Stop interrupting. _I_ don't know any of this_.

_Then I can tell you at home_. She was staring intently at the twin's in front of us.

_Someone's gotta cru-ush!_ I stuck my tongue out at her right before the paper landed on her desk. She read it to me in her head.

_"Hi, we're the Hitachiin twins. The one in front of the girly looking one is Hikaru and the one in front of the older one is Kaoru_."

She glared as she jotted something down real quick. She then tossed it forward onto 'Hikaru's desk.

_What'd you write?_ I thought curiously.

_That I wasn't the girlier one of us two._ She smirked.

I glared at her and, when it came back to her, snatched it up before she could read it. I read it back to her.

"_Really? Doesn't look like it..._" and then there was and evil smile drawn.

She growled and reached for it but I held it out of her reach. I gave her a look that said 'Down puppy, down!"

She glared, scooted down in her seat, crossed her arms, and pouted. Damnit, I'm not supposed to think my own little sister is cute!!!

_They wouldn't be saying that if you weren't so frickin' cute, Yukia-san._

_Ewww, a bit twincest today, are we?_ I glared at her and hoped my cheeks weren't red. It's kinda hard _not to_ when your little sister is not only dressed up as a guy, but is making such an adorable face.

_Damnit, Yukio, stop thinking thoughts like that!!_

_How about this--?_ I thought of her sprawled on her bed with a knife in her weak spot. She immediantly grew tense. I smirked.

_That's what I thought, Yukia. Now please stop snooping in on my thoughts..._

_Kinda hard not to when you're practically yelling them_...

I finally remembered the note and quickly scrawled out a reply. I tossed it to Kaoru, who seemed just as greedy for info as Yukiko was because he held it out of Hikaru's reach while he read.

_And...?_

_I wrote, 'Don't mind him. He dresses as a chick all the time anyway.' And then I drew a picture of what you looked like at Christmas_.

She gaped. _Why...the hell...would you do that?!_ I smirked at her as the class ended.

I was the first between us two to stand up. I waited for her to load all of her crap up and then I carried her bag for her. The Hitachiin boys were already done getting ready, apparently waiting for us, and they eyed the bag.

"Why are you carrying Yukiko's bag for him? Can't he carry it himself--" Kaoru started before he saw his brother holding back laughter. "What?"

"Heh, Yukio's probably carrrying his brother's bag because Yukiko is such a girl's name."

Kaoru scowled. "Yes, it's just _so_ bad to be a guy with a girl's name, _Hikari_." He pouted and turned to leave his brother, but Hikaru grabbed onto Kaoru's arm and pulled Kaoru towards him. Hikaru placed his hands on Kaoru's cheeks, cradling his face.

"You know it was just a joke, _Kaoru_." Kaoru's eyes looked like they were watering.

"Oh, _Hikaru_...!" I wanted to gag, but Yukiko just looked like she was annoyed.

_What's wrong?_ I asked her in my head.

_Ewww, they're doing it wrong_...

_What?! Urg, you and your Yaoi!!! Ew._

She then glanced at me with a smirk. I knew we both had the same thought, although mine was _against_ what she was thinking.

She snorted aloud, making the twins stop and turn to us.

"Honestly, if you're going to act twincest, then you have to do it _right_."

I kept a straight face. I caught a bit of what she was planning, which was something we did once for TV, so it was well rehearsed and we were already over the akwardness.

I grinned and pulled her towards me by her belt loops. "Yukiko, you know not to advertise it."

She blushed, on cue, and glanced at the twins. They were wide-eyed and actually a bit shocked. I smirked, bent my head down, and bit her softly on the neck. She shuddered and they ran out of the room, shouting incoherent things.

We both quickly put a foot and a half in between us. "Yukio, don't do that without warning," she said in an annoyed tone as she rubbed her neck.

"You need ice for that?" I offered.

She smiled and shook her head, switching to her girl voice. "Naw, it'll be better for our little rep if I leave it there...and it'd help if the Hitachiin guys blab about it a bit..." We both grinned before I picked her stuff back up and we went off to our next class. Yukiko noticed each and every stare--and we both heard the gossip.

_Off to a good start, are we? _We both thought at the same time.

**~*~**

**Haha I finally decided to end sooner than I had planned. -__-; too much work to finish the chapter after such a long 2,000 words or so. And I thought this was a good ending so far. Also, it kind of helped me end so soon with the new subscriber. I kinda forgot their name now, but I'll mention them in the next chapter! ^__^ Thanks, guys! :D**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm going to be publishing each a new chapter each week. Each Monday, probably. OK? If I miss a week, look for it the upcoming Monday, OK?**

**EDIT: Heh heh, just a note, but the _actual_ chapter title is at the top of each page. NOT on the little menu bar at the almost-top right. Those are a little hint-hint about such-and-stuff coming up. Like, this chapter is really called Getting Ready, Getting Settled. It's titled that because this chapter is about our little M-twins getting ready for their first day of school, and then getting a reputation once they started at Ouran. (The titled actually came from the saying 'Get ready, get set--' Hint-hint! ;D) But I put, in the menu bar, Just An Act? Or Much, Much More? Which I won't talk about right now...;D**

**Just a note, but I think it might be confusing to hear "belt-loops" in this chapter. Some of you might be thinking, 'does the Ouran uniform have belt loops...?' In fact, no, it does not. But, since they just started the school, they probably don't have their uniforms. Right? So, Yukiko (the girl) is wearing a black hoodie with black jeans, and Yukio (the guy) is wearing one of those baseball shirts, with black sleeves and a white base. He's wearing matching black jeans, and both have black sneakers and white socks. Also, the boy parts his hair on _his_ right and the girl parts her hair on _her_ left. To see pictures of the girl, check out my deviantart (queenoftwilight . deviantart . com) OK? 'Kay? Make sense? OK, good! Got that over with! :D  
**

**(Cool! I hit the 2,500 word-mark! :D)  
**


	3. Urg! I have nothing to put here! D:

**OK, I'm wondering how long it will take me to finish this chapter, so I'm going to put at the beginning when I started, and at the end I'm going to put hen I finished. Sound good to you? OK! I started at 2:01 AM on Monday, June 29, 2009. :\ Please, let this be finished soon.\**

**So, thank you to all of my reviewers (All three of them! :D) Scherherazade SacredDawn, and The-supreme-overlord-of-bubble!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! :D**

**Scherherazade: **

**Heh heh I suppose it was misleading. -__-; Anyway, the story is that the new twins (M-Twins, as I call them for a nickname in my story line) go to Ouran one summer later. Because, apparently, that was their last summer at their old school, and they were third year middle schoolers. (P.S. If I say M-Twins or H-Twins in my A/Ns then, well, it means Matsumoto-Twins or Hitachiin-Twins.)**

**Also, thank you for the review! It was very helpful! ^__^**

**SacredDawn:**

**Yay! I already updated since you reviewed! :D w00t! OK, so anyway, thank you for thinking my story was worth reviewing! And thank youfor making it sound suspenseful! :D Thank you very much!**

**The-supreme-overlord-of-bubble:**

**You...like it? Really...? *gasps* OH MY GOD!!! YAY!!! Wait....oh noes!!! No, Elmo, don't steal my cookies or I'll...I'll get the picture of insert-her-name-right-here and Hikaru and sell it on eBay!!! OHHH!!! I WENT THERE!!!!! XP  
**

**Also, thank you to all of the wonderful people who read but didn't review! So, here's chapter 2! :]**

**~*~**

**Chapter 2/If You Want To Be A Host, Then You Must Start Today**

**~*~**

**Still Yukio's POV**

**~*~**

They were also in our last class of the day. Since our class was yet to be decided, we switched from class A to class B and so on. The Yakuza kids freaked Yukiko out so much that she didn't do anything but stare at the teacher. I swear, every time the teacher left the room, Yukiko had a panic attack. But, back to the point, the Hitachiin boys were in our last class as well.

"You guys again," they both said in a snotty tone--in harmony, of course.

Yukia laughed. "You guys do know it was just a joke, right?"

They glanced at each other before letting out a sigh. "We suspected it but we didn't know if it was true and, since you guys weren't in any of our other classes, we couldn't get any more evidence," Hikaru said while Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Yukia and I exchanged a glance. "So, you guys were thinking of us a lot today?" I asked while Yukia snorted.

"Ewwww, gay guys~~!!" I 'sh'ed her while the teacher gave us an annoyed glance. Everyone else hadn't showed up yet, so all who was here was her, the Hitachiin boys, and us.

Hikaru snorted. "It's _you_ who has the bruised bite mark on his neck." Yukiko glanced at me with a smirk.

_Ha-ha~! He said 'his,' not 'her'!!_ She thought in her head, just to piss me off. I glared at her.

"Oh, shut up, Yukiko."

"Uhh...he didn't say anything..." Kaoru said in confusion.

_Haha now you got Kaoru saying 'he' as well!!!_ She blew a rasberry at me while I felt a vein bulge out of my forehead.

The boys exchanged a glance. I could practically hear it--written all over their faces, figuratively speaking, was 'What the hell is with these two...?'

I shook my head. "Sorry, don't mind us, we have that weird twins-telepathy thing..." They the word 'oh' and the conversation changed subjects.

"Have you guys heard of the host club?" (The twins)

"No, or, at least, I haven't. Have you, Yukio?" (Yukiko)

"No. What is it?" (Yukio)

"Well, it's where a bunch of guys come together and sweet talk girls and stuff. Most of us put on an act though..." (The twins)

"Like you guys and your not-so-believable Yaoi?" (Yukiko)

"Yukiko, don't bring up again. I don't wanna do the act again." (Yukio)

"I wasn't going to make you do the act, I was just reminding them that it was really fake-looking." (Yukiko)

"Urg. _Anyway_, Kyoya also puts on the 'nice-salesman-nerd' act when he's really evil. Hunny and Mori are pretty much the same and then Haruhi is actually a--" (Hikaru)

"Hikaru, shut up!! They don't know~!" (Kaoru)

"Don't know what?" (Us)

A sigh. "Should we tell them?" (Kaoru)

Hikaru snorted. "Kyoya will probably make them join anyway, so it's better for them to know now instead of find out later..." (Hikaru)

"Find out what?! Yukio, make them tell~!" (Yukiko)

"Stop being such a spoiled brat, then, Yukiko." (Yukio)

"Yukio~!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOU OWN LITTLE SIS--BROTHER!!" (Yukiko)

"See, you did it, too!" (Yukio)

"Did what?" (The twins)

"He almost referred to himself as a girl." (Yukio)

"See? Told you that you're really girly, Yukiko." (Hikaru)

"No wonder why he cross-dresses a lot. By the way, that was a really funny picture, Yukio."

"I still can't believe you drew that, Yukio~!" Yukiko can be so whiney. "Stop calling me a whiner!" (Yukiko)

"Then stop acting like such a girl~!!"

"That's because I am one, you idiot!!" She quickly turned bright red and both of us looked at the twins with wide-eyes.

"Did...did you hear that?" I asked in an almost nervous tone. I was glad that the teacher left the room.

"Kinda hard not to with him--_her_ yelling like that," they both said in unison.

She sighed. "Guess the secrets out. Don't tell anyone, OK?" They both looked suprised at her now girly voice.

"Holy shit, you really are a girl~!" Hikaru said in shock. Then they exchanged a glance. "Kaoru, I think we--"

"--found a new toy." They both grinned, and Yukiko looked like she did when the teacher left while she was in the Yakuza class. She didn't even move, and I could tell she wasn't breathing.

"Yukia~~! Come'on, breath!"

She sucked in a breath. "Damnit, thanks for ruining my suicide attempt, Yukio!!!" She stuck her tongue out at me and sulked in her seat, using the same pouting move from our first class. Again, my head was filled with twincest thoughts--and I don't even wanna know what the Hitachiin boys were thinking.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why'd it get quiet?"

The guys blushed and I shook my head. "You already know what I was thinking, Yukiko, so don't ask me."

She glanced at me then looked at the guys. "Oh my gosh, you should've heard what he was thinking. Heh heh, he was honestly thinking of ways to kill you guys for calling me your 'toy.'" She giggled. "One of them was literally--"

I played along. "Yukiko~! They don't need to know~!" I smiled and she went wide-eyed, before blushing and looking down.

"It's just that...it's so sweet when you stick up for me, is (ish XD) all..." she hid her face behind her bangs. I smiled again and lifted her face to where her nose was just an inch away from mine.

"What am I supposed to do~? Let them mess with you like some old doll~?"

"Oh, are you Matsumoto Yukiko and Yukio?" I heard a girl voice say. We both went wide-eyed and turned to see a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes, wearing the boy's uniform. Hikaru and Kaoru were smirking while she had genuine curiosity.

It was quiet for about three minutes, straight.

"Oh, are you Fujioka Haruhi? The girl that dresses as a guy?" Yukiko asked, returning the curiosity. Haruhi glared at the twins.

"Yeah, I'm the girl that dresses as a guy, but it's supposed to be a secret. OK?"

She smiled. "Don't worry, I understand. I'm actually a girl too. _See_?" On the last word, she switched to her girly voice. Haruhi smiled.

"Cool." I slowly got a really good idea to use at the host club.

"Hey, what if you two--"

**Yay! Updated! :D I'm publishing this really early because, well, I bribed ****The-supreme-overlord-of-bubble to let me be in her story and to update soon...and in return I have to update before Monday. So...yeah. Here it is. Now, you better let my character be in the story!!!! :|**

**Finished: 1:21 AM, Tuesday 6/30/09  
**


	4. Updating early AGAIN!

**Yay! Sorry about the early update on chapter 2, but _someone_was going to be putting me in their story, and I ended having to update early in return. So, here we are! I started 1:44 PM Tuesday, 6/30/09. :D Oh, and guess what else? The next two chapter are in--drum roll please.....YUKIKO'S POV!!!!! YAY!! Wanted to have the last chapter done in her point of view, but it'd be weird and kind of annoying to have every chapter switch (it'd be annoying to me because I'd have to keep looking back to the last chapter to see who last spoke.) So, here we are. Chapter three. Didn't think I'd get this far so soon! :D Anyway, after I finish this, I'll most likely start on chapter four, which is a total mess. My story line is so undescriptive!! TT_TT**

**So, R&R and enjoy! Also, look on my profile, near the top, for an important note, OK?**

**~*~**

**Yukiko's POV**

**~*~**

Haruhi and the twins had gone on ahead of us after class was over, so it was left to Yukio and me to walk by ourselves to the host club. It was quiet the whole entire way.

After we finally got to the the third music room, Yukio opened the doors.

"_Welcome~!_" was the girly ass greeting we got. I glared.

"That was just stupid," I said. I heard two people sigh in harmony. Yep, they were here.

"Oh, it's just you guys," the twins both said at the same time. They appeared next to Yukio and me and dragged us to a tall, black-haired, grey-eyed boy with glasses.

"So these are the new kids? I see..." he smirked, and I almost screamed. But I didn't, because my scream is really girly.

A bouncy little boy came up to us. He had shaggy blond hair, big blue eyes, and a pink bunny. "Hi! You must be Yukio and Yukiko! I'm Mitsukuni but people call me Hunny, and this is Usa-chan!!" I twitched and tried to stay as still as I could. He looked at me from behind the bunny that was shoved in my face. "What's wrong~? Do you not like Usa-chan~?" his eyes started to water up while I started to grind my teeth.

As soon as his lip started to quiver, I scooped him up in my arms and squealed like the girl I am. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUTE!! KYAAAAH!!! OH-MY-GOD-OH-MY-GOD-OH-MY-GOD!! I'M SOO SORRY HUNNY FOR MAKING YOU ALMOST CRY!!!!!!!!!" We started to twirl around the room while my brother sweatdropped.

"Uhh...Yukiko has a really big small-things-complex. He tries to deny it and hide it, so don't torture him too much or this happens." He pointed at Hunny and me.

"Oh, shut up, Yukio! At least I don't have a big-boobs-complex, like you do!" I stuck my tongue out at him while he twitched. Then Hunny and I sat down at Hunny's table and both of us babbled on about girly crap like stuffed animals and sweets.

"Oh! Have you met Takashi yet? Takashi~!" A _very_ tall black-haired boy, expressionless, came up.

"Mitsukuni?" he asked in a really deep voice. I was wide-eyed.

"He's your friend? He's so...tall!!! I'm jealous." I pouted.

Hunny looked at me, then at Takashi, then smiled and nodded. Soon I was getting a piggy-back ride from 'Takashi.'

"WHEEEE!! Haha, Yukio, you don't get a piggy-back ride and I do!" I shouted in a sing-song voice. He rolled his eyes then tilted his head towards Haruhi.

She had her face shoved in a book, but Yukio and I could tell that she was listening for her time to act. I tried to scramble down, fell flat on my face, got up, and walked over to Haruhi. She pretended to not notice me.

"Hi, I'm Matsumoto Yukiko. I'm new here," I said in what I imagined a sort of nervous guy would say--just now meeting a pretty girl, but not a total freak when it comes to it, like Tamaki is. He'd probably start saying random charming shit.

She looked up at me, blushed, and buried her face back in the book.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi...I'm a scholarship student." I smiled and she blushed even more.

"Yeah, I think you were in our first class. Mind if I sit with you?" She quickly shook her head. I smiled and sat down in the seat next to her. Oh, joy, I get to see all of Haruhi's fangirls.

"Your fangirls better be interesting, Haru-san," I said in a whisper. Both of us were making it look like we were flirting--which was hilarious. Seeing Tamaki's reaction to stuff like this is always fun.

Tamaki stomped up to us right before the host club. He pulled Haruhi away from me and hugged her tight. "Stay away from my Haruhi~~!"

I looked at Haruhi with a raised eyebrow. "So, we still on for tonight, Haruhi?"

Haruhi blushed. "Oh...um...yeah." I smiled while Tamaki froze up.

"What do you mean by that, Yukiko?"

I grinned. "Oh, me and Haruhi are going on a date tonight." She nodded slowly when he turned to her.

He let go of her and was picking me up by my shoulders. He was glaring at me. "Stay away from my daughter!"

I looked over his shoulder at Haruhi. "'Daughter'?"

She rolled her eyes. "How many times must I say it, senpai? I'm. Not. Your. Daughter."

He then, of course, retreated into his emo corner. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Kyoya. "So, my brother and I are going to be in the host club?" He looked surprised.

"Only if you want to be."

"OK, I'll go tell him." I walked off to go find Yukio.

**~*~**

"Oh, weren't you guys once on TV? You guys did a twincest act, right?" One of our customers asked. I nodded.

One of them giggled. "Just like Kaoru and Hikaru's act!"

"Do you guys do the 'Which one is which?' game like they do, as well?" They do that game? Both of us nodded.

"So, which one do you think is Yukio?" I asked.

"Ummm...." All of them said.

One girl was brave enough to voice her answer. "Err...this one is Yukio," she pointed to my brother, "and you are Yukiko." She pointed to me. "Am I right?" Yukio and me both smiled.

"Bavo. Yep, Yukio parts his hair to the left and I part mine to the right. Remember it, girls." I winked and all of them squealed. Yukio smirked.

_Try not to act perverted, OK? You might give them all a heart attack._

_Isn't that the point? To make them so happy?_

_Yeah, but you are too good at it._

_Yep. I am. _I smiled at the girls. "So, who thinks I'm better than my brother?" I asked all of the girls. The answer actually kind of pissed off me and my brother.

~*~

**Heh heh...sorry for updating early..._again_. But I have to because I have camp coming up, so I'd be gone on Monday. Special note to a Miss Kylie Carr:**

**UPDATE ALREADY!!! D: IT'S ALREADY PAST SATURDAY!!!!! grrrrr....**

**So, anyway, I finished this on 2:28 PM (I finished it _way _before that, but I'm _updating_ at these times) Sunday, 6/5/09**

**...**

**I'm watching you, 'Kylie' ;D**


	5. Dumbledore and hiccups?

**Heh heh...sorry for that early update...but I'm gonna be gone Monday (I'm typing this the same day I update last chapter) so I'd thought I should get it up _early _instead of like, a week later. Does that make sense? Sorry if it's confusing...ENJOY!!! AND R&R!!! :D Excuse all OOCness, OK?**

**Oh, I almost forgot: None of this belongs to me, except my OCs Yukio and Yukiko. The plot is also mine, and Akira, an upcoming character, also belongs to me.**

**2:35 PM Sunday, 6/5/09**

**~*~**

"Ugh," I said into my cell phone. "Don't be mad at me because all of them said me. Besides, it's only seven girls. Anyways, does this really matter?" I was talking to Yukio on my phone while I drove to Haruhi's house. Really, it was just a random girly sleep-over, but Tamaki doesn't know that. And it'd also feel good to be somewhere where I couldn't feel Yukio eavesdropping on my thoughts. And I was mostly worried about being caught by a cop, because I'm to young to be driving. And I don't want to test out my fake driver's license right at the moment.

"Yes, it does matter. Why would you even ask that? You know that I hate it when you--"

"Ergh. Crackle crackle--" Five stars for my awesome fake going-in-a-tunnel-can't-hear-you skills. "I-can't-hear-i-call-back-after--" and then I hung up. Ahh, it feels good to be free of Yukio. And then I glared at my phone as it started to ring. Damn Yukio and him programming my phone to blare him saying "Just pick up, Yuki, 'cuz I know I'm the only one that's gonna call you" at top volume. I hissed at the phone and, noticing that I was driving by an actually pretty big pond, I threw it out and smiled when I heard the triumphant 'splush!!!' My smile was gone instantly as I heard sirens.

"Shit..." I muttered. How much was a littering ticket? Wait, was it even littering? I say it's preventing a disruption in the peace. Am I right or am I right?

I pulled over as the cop caught up behind me. I kept repeating 'shit' as I banged on the steering wheel. I was thankful the windows were tinted as he knocked on my window. I rolled it down and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello, sir, how are you today?" I said in my girl voice. I've never mentioned how I act over-nice and jittery when I'm nervous, have I?

"I need to see your ID and Driver's License," a very familiar and low voice said. I tried to look at the officer but he switched on the flashlight and shown it around the floor of the car and such. I couldn't even see his outline anymore. Damnit.

"Umm...yeah...here you go Officer...I'm sorry, what's your name?" I tried to get a name out of him, but it didn't work. I sighed. "Here they are." I handed him both of them, and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. He handed them back to me.

"A bit nervous, huh?" A perky voice asked. Yeah, this was definitely Mori and Hunny. But, of course, I pretended to be oblivious.

"Uhhh...kind of? I've never been pulled over before because--"

"Because you have a fake driver's license, Yuki-chan?" Hunny asked.

"What...? I don't have a--" I looked at the driver's license. "Holy shit, this is my older brother's license. I am _so_ sorry, officers~!"

"You're brother's name is Aimi?" I nodded hurriedly at Mori's question.

"Ma'am, we're gonna have to ask you to get out of your car--" Hunny said politely as I opened the door and Mori picked up to hold me like a baby.

"Fuck, let me down, that's my bro's car." I squirmed and managed to be turned over on my stomach. I reached out helplessly toward the car. "He'd kill me if I left it here--" I was set down in the 'police car,' which was just a limo. I suppressed a scream as someone covered my mouth. Damn, rich host club. I clawed at the hand muffling my words.

"Sorry, Yukiko, Milord's orders," Kaoru said as he tried to hold me down while Hikaru tried to cover my mouth. Finally I stayed still, noticing that the limo hadn't started moving yet. Everyone stared at me, shocked that I stopped 'resisting,' as the cop shows say. Then I smirked and licked Hikaru's hand with as much spit as I had ever conjured in my whole entire life.

"Fuck, she licked me." He wiped his hand off on his pants, more shocked at my actions rather than being grossed out.

"Hikaru~!" Kaoru and Hunny shouted as I started to mess with the door, muttering 'Mother fucking child lock.....!' Hikaru glared at me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Holy shit dude, too touchy. TOO MOTHER F'N TOUCHY!!!!" I clawed at the arms now around my stomach, preventing me from getting up. "I have PTSD, OCD, ADHD, Aphenphosmphobia, Chiraptophobia, Haptephobia, and Claustrophobia!!!"

"And...?"

"And you should let go if you don't want to get slapped and/or accused of kidnap!!" OK, they were really pissing me off.

"And what if I don't _want _to let go?" He whispered, burying his face in the crook in my neck. My eyes were wide, my face was red, my heart was racing, I was surpressing hyperventilations, and Kaoru looked peeved.

It was five seconds before I screamed. Everyone jumped back, except Hikaru. All he really did was just tighten his grip--but, of, that is _not_ enough to hold me back when I get freaked out. I lurched for the door, escaping Hikaru's grip, and I was suddenly freaking out because the car was moving.

I ended up curling up in a ball. Hikaru reached a hand towards me, but I hissed. He withdrawed quickly. But, with strength I didn't even _know_ he had, Hunny pulled me towards him. I ended up landing on his lap.

"Yuki-chan, you're a girl?" I nodded--maybe my voice gave it away?

"You're really strong, Hunny-senpai."

"No, you're just really light. Even Takashi can pick you up easily." And with that, I was picked up and sat on Mori's lap.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "As long as you don't touch me, you won't end up being reported for torture." Mori nodded and Hunny smiled.

"OK, Yuki-chan!" And then he thought a bit. "Yuki-chan....you know how summer is coming up soon?" I nodded, and he beamed like it was a good thing I knew that it was coming or something. "Do you wanna spend the summer with me and Takashi and my brother Chika?" I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't today my first day knowing them...? I glanced at the clock. No, it was my second, because it was 1:30 in the morning. Holy, shit, it's one thiry in the morning!! I NEED MY SLEEP OR ELSE I GET REALLY SCATTER-BRAINED!!! I was busy having a panic-attack while everyone else fought over wanting me to spend the summer with them--wait, the twins were fighting with Hunny and Mori about me staying with them during the summer?

"Hunny-senpai! You already knew that we were gonna ask her!" Both of them said at the same time.

"No, I didn't!!" He said with wide eyes. I could see the shine in his eyes--he was about to cry? I went wide-eyed got off of Mori to sit next to Hunny, which left me sandwiched in between the two seniors.

"HUNNY! Don't cry! Please please don't~~!" He nodded and stiffled a sob. I pouted and pulled him into my lap, rocking back and forth.

"No~! Calm down!" He nodded and hugged me. Usually I would've flinched at being hugged and would then slap the hugger upside the head--but that wouldn't do anything to help me when it came to keeping Hunny from crying. I flinched back a little but slowly hugged him back. I caught the glance Hunny and the twins shared and couldn't help but want to slap the smug looks off of all three of their faces--wait, Hunny was looking smug too?! WHAT THE HELL!?

I pushed Hunny forward a tiny bit, so he could see my face. I looked him in the eyes. "Hunny-senpai, what blood type are you?"

"AB," he said innocently. I quickly let go of Hunny and flew across the tight space, into Kaoru's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my cheek against his as I looked fearfully at Hunny.

"No fucking way am I letting an AB near me!!!" He looked like he was about to cry and I couldn't help but say 'sorry.' "I am _really_ scared of evil people..." I glanced slyly at Hikaru.

"No offense, Hikaru..." Hunny laughed at my joke, and Mori at least smiled. But Hikaru, who was already mad when he saw me fly to Kaoru when I got freaked out by Hunny, was even more pissed off by my joke. And Kaoru was quiet. Just....silent. I looked at him, which brought my lips just a few centimeters away from his cheek. And then I flew onto the floor.

"Holy...fucking...shit..." I panted. I was freaked out by how close I had been to Kaoru.

~*~

I don't know when I went to sleep, but I woke up to someone yelling. And then my hands flew to cover my mouth as I sneezed. I sneeze alot when I'm tired. And I always get the hiccups if I didn't wake up naturally. I held my breath immediantly, which, of course, got interrupted by a hiccup.

"_Hic_." Everyone turned to see me. That's when I realized that I was in Mori's arms. "Who was _hic_ yelling?" I sneezed again into my hands.

"Oh, Yuki-chan, are you sick?"

"No, Hunny-senpai. I just get _hic_ the hiccups when I get woken up. And then _hic_ I always sneeze when I _hic_ wake up. I would be sick if I _hic_ _didn't_ sneeze." He nodded and turned to Hikaru.

"So, Hika-chan, are you going to answer her question?"

"Huh?"

"Yuki-chan asked who was yelling." Hikaru turned bright red.

"Uhh...sorry--" I sneezed. "--Yukiko."

"'Yukiko'? Since when am I referred to as _hic_ 'Yukiko'?"

"Since you were born." He said it like it was obvious.

"Not _hic_ really. People either called me _hic_ Yukia, Yuki, Yuki-chan, Yuki-san, or _hic_ Yukio."

"People call you Yukio?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you called 'Hikaru' all the time?" Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Wait, so you pretended to be a boy at your old school as well?" Hunny asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Right before we _hic_ left, this girl asked me out. I told her that she had to _hic_ figure out if I was Yukio or really me when _hic_ Yukio came to come pick me up so we could pack. She guessed wrong and...er..." I realized I would sound like a lesbian if I said the next part truthfully. So, like I always do, I lied and blamed it onto my brother. "And then Yukio _hic_ started cuddling with her and so I got onto him, saying _hic_ the moving truck would get to the house before us." Before anyone spoke, I held my hand up and sucked in a big breath.

I let out my breath after thirty seconds.

"Now, did I tell you guys that I'm--" I hissed as I heard my phone ringing and saw that Hunny had picked it up.

Damnit.

**~*~**

**SORRY!!!! I had to go to a summer camp, no options, but I really liked it. They had these games, which will both definitly show up sooner or later in here, and one was when all of the campers split into groups and they had to get all of the signatures of all of the Harry Potter characters, which were counselors. But my foot was twisted so I would be the only camper _that wasn't _particitpating. But guess what?! The nurse was really nice to me and said that I could have his character--DUMBLEDORE!!!! :D I was actually really excited to be Dumbledore. but there was also death eaters and dementors, and if any bad character (Voldemort, Snape, Draco, Dementors) got you, you lost point (if you got a good char. to sign your paper, you got good points.). And if you found Harry Potter, you learned a random phrase (I think it was like Marcree Dabbisher or something similar to that) that would make any bad character have to go away--if you said it before they got to you.**

**So, I was just sitting there, waiting for another group to come over--and then I saw one of the guy's cabins shoo off 'Snape,' which is really just this awesome guy named Blake. So Snape came over to where I was and the guy's that were coming were shouting 'Don't Kill Dumbledore!!!" So he stepped right next to me, on my left, wrapped an arm around my shoulders (So his elbow was on my right shoulder and his hand was on my left) and pointed his 'wand' at me. When the group got to me, he yelled 'Avada Cadavra!!' and left. (SP?) So they all asked me if I was OK and I said that I could defend myself (in a really old and manly voice that I made up at last minute that sounded actually really convincing. Which is surprising because I'm on thirteen and am obviously a girl.)**

**Wow, looking over that, my story looks really long...-__-;**

**So, anyway, R&R and be glad for the VERY early update (although really it was supposed to come next week, but who cares?)**


	6. ACK! Sorry, readers!

**Chapter....four? Right? No, no, OK, sorry, it's actually chapter five. Jeez, I can't even remember which chapter it is. D:**

**~*~**

**What was Yukiko about to say?! Why is Yukio calling?! AND WHY IS HARUHI NOT BOTHERED BY YUKIKO'S ABSENCE?!?!?! :O**

**Answers to these questions, and more, should be answered in this chapter. By the way, this chapter is in Yukio's POV. :( I was really liking Yukiko's POV. So, I guess I'll just switch every chapter. Deal? :D**

**So, R&R and enjoy! :3**

**~*~**

"Which one?" she asked me, holding up to bathing suits--one a black one piece, missing the stomach; the second a two-piece that was white with pink polka dots.

"Do you really have to ask him out loud?" Haruhi asked as we helped Yukiko pack for summer camp, some fancy ass girly crap in London. And, of course, our mother was forcing her.

"No, I guess not..." I admitted as I pointed to the two piece. "That'd be more your style, Yukia." She nodded.

"But it's kinda low cut, dontcha think Yuki?" Haruhi spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess it kinda is...."

"Are you even going to be swimming at a finishing camp?" I asked. She was going to be gone for three weeks just so she can learn how to be some frou frou girly freak. But, hey, maybe she'd finally be a girl and not a guy.

"Yeah, apparntly, because on the list of requirements Jennifer sent us was a bathing suit." Ah, Jennifer again. Jennifer was our American nanny, and she was also our little messenger--she was the person we spoke through to our mother.

"Whatever." Both Yukia and I said in unison after the silence that followed.

**~*~**

Haruhi and I managed to convince the host club that Yukiko was just sick--no use bothering them with our life story about Mom forcing Yukiko to some ettiquete thing. And finally being succesful.

Kaoru didn't look too convinced, though, so Haruhi put in something that Yukiko had said befor eleaving.

"She's delusional, Kaoru. She kept blabbering on about how she was in Hogwarts." I stiffled laughter. Of course, Yukiko's words were more like 'Don't miss me too much. Just imagine I'm going to Hogwarts!'

This was going to be a long three weeks.

**~*~**

**Eek. Sorry for the short chapter, but I just realized that I forgot to update yesterday. So I had to scribble this out, find a stopping point, and then update. I swear, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, even if it's before Monday! :( **

**Merci!**


	7. Bull shit and the Mafia!

**Short, again. I'm sorry. I guess this relaitionship is full of empty promises, eh? XD**

**Anyway, I'm writing this on Sunday. And I started on Sunday. -__-; I'm horrible, ain't I?**

**Anyway, I need a few ideas so please send me some if you have any!**

**In this chapter, everyone is speaking English.**

**Also, don't be surprised if I'm taking a little long on my next Ouran story (Top Twins, you know what I'm talking about xD)**

**Anyway, R&R and enjoy!**

**~*~**

**Chapter.....6?**

**~*~  
Yukiko's POV**

**~*~**

**Setting: Londo, England**

**~*~**

Day one.

This sucks. 

Yukio and Haruhi convinced me to keep track of everything, but right now there was nothing to keep track of.

I glared at the ceiling. Everything was too quiet. Well, OK, it was _supposed_ to be quiet. It's bed time, what would you expect?

But I didn't like it. Everyone always says that at camps you stay up late, usually talking all night long. OK, well, I'll admit that we stayed up til two o'clock in the morning, but mostly we were just reading or taking showers.

All we did after I arrvied (at about 4 o'clock this afternoon) was pick bunks, sort our stuff into our drawers, eat dinner, free time (we just sat around in the heat under the pavillion drinking water), evening agenda, cabin time, showers/read, lights out. Talk about boring.

Well, OK, while my bunk was waiting for shower time (there's only two showers stalls, so one bunk at a time can go), I made friends with the girl that had the bunk underneath mine. She was from India, you could tell, but we didn't talk about that. She told me a card game (Bull Shit, my new favorite game) where you each got half the deck, and the first person would put down the Ace, the second would put down a Two, and so on. If you thought the other person was putting down a different card then the one they were supposed to, then you said 'Bull Shit' and would turn over their card. If it wasn't the right one, they had to take all of the deck. If it was the right one, whoever called Bull Shit would have to take the deck, and the person who runs out of cards first wins.

So we spent most of our time playing BS (our nickname for it) until lights out.

So, I'm reserving my 'journal time,' as Haruhi called it, for after light's out.

All I did was play BS, And took a shower. And sweltered outside.

Note to Haruhi: Don't ever let your dad force you here. It's horrible.

I signed my name at the bottem and went to sleep.

**~*~**

Day Three

My counselors (the ones that sleep with us in the cabin and, in general, are our supervisors in camp activities) are awesome. Tonight, they taught us an awesome game. I guess I'll admit that I'm writing today's entry during my supposed-to-be shower time, because today my bunk's last. All I did was wet my hair. So now I'm sitting in my bunk, watching the game that the other 5 bunks are holding. Our counselors also got sorted into Houses for Harry Potter. Jennifer, our nicest counselor, was sorted into Slytherin. The sorting hat's exact words were 'Hmmm, Jennifer, you are very nice....But is it all for the good? SLYTHERIN!!'

And Theresa, my favorite, got Ravenclaw. So, our counselors choose who went with which counselor--and I got Jennifer. To be honest, I kinda wanted Slytherin. But Guime (the girl with my bottem bunk) was with Theresa. So I sat with a girl named Heather, and she is as obsessed with the Twilight books as I am! So we chattered on about our favorite characters, and then I playfully told her that I'm never gonna talk to her again because she admitted that she has a giant poster of Edward in her room. Then I told her that I'm Team Jasper and we laughed at each other.

Oh, Guime finished in the shower! Time for some Mafia!!

I signed my name and got down to play the game

**~*~**

Mafia is the super-awesome game that we all played. What you do is you each get a card (with a minimum of six players. Good thing my cabin had twelve!) There is 7 number cards (for twelve people), and then two Jacks (Mafia), one Ace (Watchman), and one King (Doctor.) The game starts out with everyone 'going to sleep.' (Covering their eyes.) The narrator (the only person without a card) tells the Watchman to wake up. So the person with the Ace uncovers their eyes. Then the narrator tells the Mafia (there's two of them) to both wake up. (The Watchman is still awake.) Then they have to both decide on one person to kill. Then they go back to sleep (the Watchman is still awake) and then the Doctor wakes up. They choose who they want to save, and then everyone goes back to sleep. The narrator tells everyone to wake up, and then tells a story, saying who was killed (or attempted to be killed, if the doctor choose the same person as the Mafia did) and then everyone is allowed to accuse each other, and give their defense. So everyone votes on who they think did it, and the cycle goes over again, (with the dead people allowed to watch when everyone else sleeps but they can't accuse people because, well, they know who did it.) You keep playing until both Mafia are killed or if everyone but the Mafia are killed.

**~*~**

Jennifer was the narrator, which everyone loves becasue her death scenes are always super-gory.

Jennifer handed out the cards, and I surpressed a squeal when I saw my card. I was Mafia!

I saw that Theresa was playing. Oooh, this is going to be fun. After everyone found out their card, the game started.

Jennifer: "It was a nice evening at Cabin Thirteen. Everyone had taking nice cool showers after the bloody terrible heat, and decided to all go to sleep. Everyone, sleep."

We all closed our eyes, except Jennifer.

Jennifer: "Watchman, wake up." Pause. "Mafia, awake."

I opened my eyes and saw that Sarah was watchmen. Oooh, she's really persuasive. I have to kill her first. Heather, on my left, opened her eyes. I smiled and showed her my card and she showed me hers. We both had red Jacks. Haha, my partner in crime is really going to be, well, my partner in crime.

Jennifer: "Mafia, who do you want to kill?"

I mouthed 'her' as I pointed to Sarah. Heather nodded and pointed to Sarah as well. Jennifer smiled at the look of shock on Sarah's face.

Jennifer: "Mafia, sleep."

I closed my eyes.

Jennifer: "Doctor, awaken." Pause. "Who do you want to save?"

I heard Sarah's arms moving and frowned. If she's alive, then we'll have to kill her again.

"Everyone, sleep." Pause. "So, everyone in Cabin 13 woke up to a bright and beautiful day!" (Everyone opened their eyes.) "Then, Kourtney came running out of the bathroom! She yelled, 'Everybody, Sarah was pushed while she was in the shower last night, and she's _dead!!!!'" _Everyone gasped, including Heather and me. And then Mary spoke up.

"Personally, I think Kourtney did it. How do you know that Sarah was pushed?"

So everyone tittered, no one saying it was Heather or me. In the end, everyone voted Kourtney.

"Everyone, so enraged with who they thought was their innocent friend Kourtney, pushed her in the pool , in the deep end." Someone asked why she didnt just swim. "Because everyone taped her mouth and nose shut, tied her arms together, and chained three of her suitcases, full, to her waist."

Everyone laughed while Kourtney playfully sobbed and moaned 'I'm _deeeaaaddd!!!_' Kourtney had the biggest, clunkiest suitcases ever invented. And she brought _five_ of them. They _were_ a death trap.

"So, satisfied they killed their mafia, they all had their usual day, then went back to sleep. Did they kill their mafia, was their another one, or was the real mafia--or two--still on the lose, prawling the dark night?"

Everyone closed their eyes.

"Watchman, awaken." Pause. "Mafia, awaken."

Heather opened her eyes before me. And then we smirked as Kourtney silently waved her arms and mouthed curse words at us.

"Mafia, who do you want to kill?"

Heather quickly pointed at Theresa, and I nodded. Oh my, such drama this game has turned into!

"Mafia, asleep." Pause as we closed our eyes. "Doctor, awaken. Who do you want to save?" Pause as the doctor choose. "Everyone, asleep." Pause.

"So we all woke up," everyone opened their eyes. "Everything was peaceful as rain pattered against the windows. But that was quickly disturbed by Yuki screaming. 'Everyone, Theresa has been murdered!!' Everyone followed Yuki to the scene, where they found Theresa, strangled by all of her bracelets!"

"Hey!" Theresa shouted with a smile as she made her bracelets spin around her wrists. She made one for each year, so she had at least 8 different bracelets.

"Yuki, so mad that her favorite counselor was murdered, clenched her fists and stood in a battle pose. 'Alright,' she hissed, 'who killed Resa-chan?'" I laughed at Jennifer's--true--impersonation of me. But the Japanese-like nick-name sounded like something Hunny would say.

Heather pointed at me. "I think Yuki did, because she found Theresa."

"Yeah, but that apparently didn't work for Kourtney, now did it?" Heather agreed with me, and then we both teamed up on Jay, the youngest girl in our cabin. She was only 13.

"I think Jay did it. I mean, that innocent character obviously has to be rubbish!" I accused, throwing in a word that would be more common with people from England than the...um...French? Wait, do they use that word, too?

Heather, and everyone else agreed with me, except for Guime. But, well, of course she won't agree because Jay is her little sister.

"So, everyone but Guime and the deceased took Jay to the Arts and Crafts center. They all made a paper mache canoe and then put Jay in it as they set it down on the lake. They pushed her forward, and soon she sunk to the bottem of the middle of the lake. After this dramatic event, everyone just stayed in the cabin, to befundled by all the deaths to go anywhere else. As they all went to sleep that night, they thought that they had gotten their killer. But there was two, so was Kourtney and Jay really the mafia? Or were the two killers still on the lose?" Pause. "Watchman, wake up. Mafia, awake. Who do you want to kill?"

I pulled out my notebook, full of Heather's and my plans for the times that her and I were the mafia. I flipped to the fourth one, and she nodded. We both pointed to the person we wanted to kill and Jennifer had to supress her laughter.

"Mafia, asleep. Doctor, arouse. Who do you want to save?" Pause. "Everyone, asleep. So, as the new day started, Theresa's substitute counselor--"

"Hey, why do I have a sub?!"

"--screamed. Guime walked over to the commotion and saw that Yuki was killed! She was stabbed in the back 34 times with a normal butterknife, and apparently that still didn't kill her, so the butterknife was lodged in her skull, through her forehead." Oh my God, that was the goriest death yet! I feel actually a little proud that it had been for me.

"Heather and Guime, so enraged with Yuki's death, started pointing figners at the other campers."

"I think mary did it. She was the very first person to accuse someone in this game, and she looks so smug," Heather put in.

"Hey, Yuki deserves it for convincing everyone that I killed Jennifer last game."

"But you _did_ do it, Mary," I said. Yes, the just-killed do get a say in who killed them. The narrator and the already dead have no say, though, which is why we killed Sarah first. If she was dead, then we were safe from her watchmen-ness and persuasive techniques.

"So? I didn't do it this time, though."

"Of course you'd say that if you did it!" Britney said.

In the end, Mary was voted to die.

I smiled as everyone else, but the dead, closed their eyes. Which meant I didn't close my eyes.

I smiled as the story went on, with Heather killing Britney, finding out that Theresa was the doctor, and Heather ending up killing everyone.

"MAFIA WIN!!!" Heather shouted joyfully.

**~*~**

"So, who was the other mafia?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, Yuki was." Heather said cheerfully as she munched on one of her secret cookies from her stash. I sneaked another one and sat down next to her.

"But wasn't Yukiko killed by the mafia?"

"Exactly." I said with a wink as I started my cookie. Heather laughed at me.

"You eat like a chipmunk! You hold it with both hands!" She was rolling on the ground as I threw a pillow on her.

"Oh, a pillow fight, eh?" Theresa asked with a smirk and a pillow in her hand.

Everyone screamed and darted for their own pillows.

I love this cabin.

But not the entire camp.

**~*~**

**Umm....if no one has figured this out yet, this is based off of my summer camp experience at Camp Olog. But that was just a normal, church camp.**

**And yes, I was in cabin 13. And yes, my counselors were named Jennifer and Theresa.**

**And our cabins favorite games are, as you may have guessed by now, Mafia and BS.**

**And my best friend there is Heather Keene!**

**So, next is a story about the Christmas holidays for Yukio--without his sister. And then, after that, we have the camp talent show! :D**

**Review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pretty long for a one hour rush to get it posted on time, eh? ;)**


	8. Yukio's Christmas, With Haruhi?

**Hello! If none of you have noticed, I do the first author comments before I actually write the story. And right now it's 5:30 PM on Monday. ^^; Anyone else see something fishy about that? OK, so I havn't written 'til just now, so I guess it's a REALLY good thing that an idea just popped in my head.**

**In Yukio's POV! :D**

**~*~**

I banged my head on the desk before my first class, over and over again.

"Yukio, calm down. She's coming back in two more weeks," Hikaru stated.

Yes, we admitted that she was at a camp and not in the hospital--Hunny threw a fit and started bawling when he found out how long she was gonna be gone, so we had to admit that she wasn't dying. As well as the fact that Kyoya was suspicious of the fact that I wasn't at her side twenty-four-seven.

"But how would you feel if you would have to spend your first ever Christmas without Kaoru?"

No reply. "Exactly."

I felt someone slap the back of my head. "Knock out of it, Yukio. She's going to dress up in frou-frou clothes after this, OK? I'm sure you--and the rest of the host club--really want to see that."

I blushed. "I do not!!!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because you're really pret--You know what? I'd just say that I'm twincest then use that lame excuse."

"Exactly," She pointed out, slightly agitated by what I said.

**~*~**

I sighed, bored out of my wits. Usually at this time I would be having a mental conversation with Yukiko, but she's not exactly here for that. I was about to resort to banging my head on my desk before I felt my cell phone start to vibrate in my hands.

_Haha! Yes! Thank God, a distraction!!_

I checked the number in the From bar of the text--and I didn't recognize it.

I glanced throught the text.

_You know, if you are really that bored and need someone to hang out with during the holidays, I have almost nothing to do, other than Christmas shopping._

I could tell it was Haruhi by the way it didn't use any of that crappy lingo.

_YES PLEASE!!!!_

_Ha. OK, do you want to come over tonight?_

A slight blush creeped up on my face. I turned to her and mouthed 'what?' She rolled her eyes and started messing around with the buttons on her borrowed phone.

I was already at my inbox when her answer came.

_Ugh, not like that Yukio._

_Are you SURE that your dad won't mind me there? I've heard Tamaki's stories, ya' know, about your father and how he hates boys paying "that sort of attention" to his beloved daughter._

_Fine. Any other ideas then, because I'm bored out of my wits at home, too._

_How about my house?_ Uh-oh. That sounded like a pick-up line.

_Sure. I can fib and say that I'm going over to Yuki's._

_Ugh. Just pack for the next two weeks!!!!! Please!_ OK, now I _really_ sound desperate.

But Haruhi was, again, oblivious to the corny sounding crap that I've texted without thinking.

_I'll have to leave on Christmas day for a bit, because my dad will throw a fit if I don't spend the holiday with him._

_Can I come?_

She thought a bit before replying.

_What if you dressed up as a girly Yukiko and spend the day with us, than I sleep over again at your house for the rest of the time._

_Ugh. I don't think I have any reference photos except my memory. And no make-up!_

_Am I desperate enough?_ I thought before continuing.

_OK, I'll do it. _I sighed as I pushed Send and laid my head down on the desk.

What have I gotten myself into?

I huffed as she sent me one more text before class ended.

**~*~**

I rushed through all of my classes, not thinking and answering questions blankly.

And as the last bell rang, I darted to the host club. I was third there, Tamaki and Kyoya first.

"I need...premission to....skip today...along with....Haruhi," I managed in between breaths.

"Why are you and my daughter skipping out?!" Tamaki raged. I rolled my eyes then turned to Kyoya, with a look that could be associated to begging plastered on my face.

He finally sighed and pushed up his glasses. Wow, he does that a lot. "I suppose so. You two will have to make up for it after Christmas break, though. Can I assume that I'm allowed to give out your address to your fangirls for the holidays?"

I hurriedly nodded, muttered a thanks, and bolted down the halls.

As I rushed by Haruhi, who was ready to leave, I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me.

She made me stop a few blocks from the school though.

"Too...fast...Yukio..."

"Oh right, you're the one in the host club that has a bad athletics history," I crouched down.

"What...?" She huffed.

"Climb on my back. It'll be quicker this way."

We argued back in forth before she finally obliged.

I managed to pretend that she was heavy, which she got onto me for.

We both laughed at how stupid we probably looked, running towards her house like idiots. And not to mention that we both wore boy's uniforms....

**~*~**

"Oh, Haruhi! Of course you can have your friend over for the holiday! How exciting! I'm going to go call Misuzu and see if she can whip you up matching outfits for Christmas!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Ranka..." I said sheepishly in my Yukiko voice--very convincing. "I can stand wearing normal clothes..." I glanced at Haruhi. If I have to wear some girly Christmas-y outfit, I will literally jump off of a building. (Most likely the neighbor's small dog house.)

Haruhi smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Awww, come on Yukiko! It'll be fun and I'm sure you'll look super cute!"

Her dad looked so happy with how Haruhi was acting that he ran to the phone right then and there, no matter what I said.

"I hate you, Haruhi..." I muttered under my breath with every bit of malice I could muster up.

"Come on now, you can give it to Yukiko later." She whispered in my ear, a blush coming over my face again. I could feel the smirk in her voice, and I realized what this looked like to her father, who just had to walk into the room at that exact moment. I quickly slid out of her grip.

But her dad looked a lot more happier than I thought he would.

"Oh-ho-ho, Haruhi. I see that you really like your friend, dear." He was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Only two sentences could describe this situation.

1, her father is absolutly out of his mind.

And 2, both of us were so shocked that we didn't deny anything--or speak, for that matter.

We just left.

**~*~**

We were too shocked most of the way home.

The only noise was everyone else on the sidewalks, and the clunking of her suitcase as she dragged it behind her.

And then we managed to get home.

I was silent as she went wide-eyed at the size of Yukiko's chosen house. Yes, she chose it. NOT me.

Again, silence filled the house.

**~*~**

After Haruhi and I recovered, I managed to start cooking.

"Haruhi, what do you want to eat?"

"Uhhhh.....anything. Nothing expensive because Kyoya will kill me--" we both laughed at her natural reaction.

"OK, how about pizza?" She nodded, walking up behind me and peering inside the fridge along with me.

And of course, she had to do that at the exact moment that I forgot to restock our now empty fridge.

She glanced at me. "You were already gonna say pizza, weren't you?" She said as she lightly punched my shoulder.

I ruffled her short hair as I stood up and shut the fridge. "Shut it, vertically challenged." That was when I realized that I was quite a bit taller than her.

She glanced at my shoulder, which was eye level to her. "Shut up, vertically accomplished."

"Oh, do you really want to start a fight with me?" I muttered as I dialed the pizza number--by heart, mind you--to see her smirking at me.

"Sissy's boy."

"Daddy's girl."

"Twincest."

"Lesbi--Hi, I'd like to order a large anchovie pizza and a--" I looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Medium pepperoni."

"--medium pepperoni."

"Oh, hey Yukio. Yukiko isn't home?"

"No, she's at a frou-frou british camp, Bob." I returned, this time in English. Bob was an American man, working at Yukiko's and my favorite pizza place. He usually delivered, and we'd eat with him, blabbering on about whatever we wanted to talk about.

"So who's the pepperoni for?"

"Uhh....one of Yuki's friends."

"Ahh, a girl, eh?"

"Robert!"

"So it's true! How long she staying?"

"What?"

"I predict it'll last for a very long time."

"Ugh, she's not my girlfriend." I glanced at Haruhi as I said this, and she blushed a deep red. "Lesbian," I told her.

"Ass hole!!" she replyed, loud enough for Bob to hear.

"Oh, so a lover's spat is going on, eh?" he asked. I knew he was smirking on the other end.

"Who you talking to, Bahb." His manager, a very untrained-in-English man asked.

"Yukio."

"Tell heem congrats on girlfriend."

"NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" I yelled, hanging up.

"Bitch," I continued.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the phone rang again.

"Damnit," I muttered as I saw the Caller ID.

"Yes, Bob?"

"Usual address?"

"Usual address, bro." And then I finally hung up.

"Finished?" she asked. I nodded.

"Brainless."

"Know-it-all."

**~*~**

I opened the door. "Cross-dresser~! Oh, hi, Bob." He tossed me the boxes, which I caught easily. Ahh, Bob and his very familiar entrances. He walked inside and shut the door, like he always does.

"Homo!!" She yelled, walking up behind me.

Bob immediatnly smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "Hmm, very nice profile. Which do you think is her good side, Yuke?"

I sighed. "I dunno, Bob."

"I think it's this one," he said, turning her face sharply.

I could see the begging look in her eyes. "Bob, let go of her." He obeyed and walked into the kitchen expertly, knowing his way by now.

"Owww...." she muttered, rubbing her jaw. I rolled my eyes and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he did that to Yukiko when he first met her as well."

"How do you know him exactly?"

"When he heard Yukiko complaining about how we wouldn't be able to move everything into the house when I was ordering, he offered to help."

"Ah."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Sexuality-denier," I sang happily, darting off to the kitchen.

**~*~**

"So how long have you two been together?" he spoke expertly in Japanese.

"We are _not_ together, and never were," I said, annoyed.

"Awww, so we're over?" she said childishly, wrapping her arms around my neck again with the most unconvincing pout I've ever seen.

"Don't egg him on, Haruhi," I said sharply. She immediantly stopped pouting.

"I predict you guys will end up together, though, Yuke," he said. I pretended to not believe in his psycic powers--even though they have never turned out wrong.

"Bob, I'm pretty sure we will never end up together."

"Then why is she still clinging onto you, boy?" I glanced down at her arms, still linked together around me.

I sighed. "Haruhi..."

She immediantly let go.

Just as the phone rang.

I answered without glancing at the Caller ID, and nearly dropped the phone as I heard the voice on the other side.

"Hello, Yukio?" a very familiar voice chirped.

**~*~**

**Hmmm, I wonder who is on the other line?**

**Here's a list of questions I want you guys to try to answer for me. Best guesses, please~!**

**1) Who is on the phone with Yukio?**

**2) Will Bob's prediction come true?**

**3) Who do you think Yuki is going to end up with? [A very distant romantic future is in store for her. ;)]**

**4) Will Yukio _really_ wear the girly outfit for Ranka, on Christmas?**

**5) What do you think the host club's reactions be if Yukio and Haruhi end up together?**

**And just an opinion I want, but do you think I should make this a YukioXHaruhi? I'm still gonna use my plot line, though. Just want an opinion. ;)**

**Next chapter will be the second part to this one, so it's going to be in Yukio's POV.**

**Wow, I did a good job with this chapter, considering that I started it today.**

**And, yes, I know Haruhi is _very_ OOC in this chapter. -__-;**

**So, review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Yukio's Christmas, With Haruhi? PART 2

**Oh my. Another chapter. **

**Right now, I've only gotten one guess on what will happen in the story. **

**But first: Happy August Eleventh! Oh, you don't know what's so special about August Eleventh? **

**Well neither do I! **

**Happy birthday peoples who's birthday is today! :D**

**Ahh, new chapter. I feel so happy! And, yes, I will probably post this as soon as I've finished typing it. (Which will probably be today.) And I just might post it one day after the last one! *Super* :DDDDDD**

**So, ready to read? R&R AND ENJOY!!!! :3**

"Yukiko?!"

"No, it's Darth Vader."

"Oh, hi, Darth Vader."

"Really, Yukio?"

"How do you know I'm not Edward Cullen?"

Haruhi heard my conversation and bounded up to the phone.

"Is that Yuki?!" she shouted in happiness.

"Is that Haruhi?!" Yukiko shouted back, although it was with concern instead.

"Yes, it is Yuki, and yes that is Haruhi."

Haruhi pouted and held her hands out for the phone. "I wanna talk to Yuki...!" she whispered. I sighed and shook my head.

"Why is Haruhi over at our house?! Isn't it supposed to be night time where you are?"

"Close to night time, thank you very much."

"She does know about your pervertedness, right?"

"I GOT OVER THAT A LONG TIME AGO, IDIOT!!!"

"You're yelling at _me,_ right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, why is she at our house?"

"Long story. But did you know this is our first time away from each other for Christm--I was gonna say Christmas, but this is actually the first time _ever_."

"Awww, are you gonna cry, Yukio?" Haruhi teased.

"You will if you don't shut up," I hissed.

"Tell Yuki I said hi!" Bob shouted.

"Bob is there _too?!_"

"Yes."

"Did you warn Haruhi about Bob's evil ways of compiling assumptions of you by your appearance and his predictions?"

"No. You really have been learning stuff at that camp, huh?"

"No, I was always this smart."

"Ask Haruhi what Bob's prediction for her was, alright? Because I can't talk any longer or she's going to murder me."

"OK, bye Yukio. Love you."

"No, she literally has a gun pointed at me."

"_Bye. Love you_. Do you not know that that means to stop talking?"

"Right, sorry. Bye, Yuki. I love you, too." I handed the phone to the evil little girl next to me. She put down her gun made with her index and thumb and grinned.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

She rolled her eyes and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Yuki?" Reply. "Oh, uhhh....Bob said Yukio and me are going to end up together."

"I know, right?"

"WHAT?!"

I sighed and walked into my bedroom, where I silently picked up the other phone.

"--mean, you two are actually kinda perfect for each other. Why _wouldn't _you end up togther?"

"We are _not_ going to end up together. It's just too weird to be with your best friend's brother. And he _looks_ like your best friend, too. It'd feel like I'm dating _you_."

"I'll get extensions, then. Or maybe I could contacts, and dye my hair. We could tell the whole school that I died, and then I could enroll as a girl, with a different name!"

"Yuki."

"Right, getting carried away."

"Maybe I can convince him to cut his hair when we do go out..."

"So you think you will date him as well!"

"Yukio didn't seem like he meant it when he said he didn't believe Bob."

"Well, there was that time that Bob predicted I'd be friends with a girl who couldn't understand a word of Japanese, and here I am, at an English camp, and I accidently tried to tell my friend, Heather, something in Japanese and she didn't understand me."

"Oh, so Yukio and I are going to end up dating, no matter what?"

"Yeah."

Both Haruhi and I sighed. And I was so glad that they didn't hear me that I set down the phone on my bed.

I walked downstairs and when Haruhi looked at me, tilted my head towards Bob who looked pretty sad that he wasn't talking to Yuki. She nodded.

"Bob, you want to talk to her?" He hurriedly nodded.

"Bye, Yuki!" she shouted as Bob took the phone.

And then I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Slightly scared, and a little bit confused.

"My room."

"Why??" More scared, very confused.

"So we can listen in on the conversation, scaredy cat."

"Phew. OK."

"What'd you think I was doing?"

"Nothing at all."

"Whatever, dirty-minded."

I shhed her and picked up the phone again.

"Were you listening in on Yuki's and my conversation?!"

"Shhhh!!!!"

She grudgily nodded and listened in--which meant she had to squish up against me to hear.

"--So what is my future have for me, Bobbio?"

"Hmm....permission to think?"

"Permission granted!" A few seconds. "You need my current appearance, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"OK, my hair is the same length and color, put in a ponytail, slightly wet. My eyes are kinda sleepy, my skin is normal, I'm the same height and weight, and I'm holding the phone with my right hand, and my left hand is crossed across my chest, resting in the crook of my other arm's elbow."

"Thinking...thinking..." He said, taking on the character of fortune teller.

She started to hum the Jeopardy theme.

"You're going to end up marrying a boy with ginger hair."

Everyone went silent. Haruhi and I were wide-eyed, Yuki was probably pretending to hurl, and Bob was eating pizza (I could hear the smacking.)

"Really?" Yuki finally said--and she sounded hopeful.

"HEY!!!" I was about to yell before Haruhi takled me and covered my mouth. She was on top of me, her hair falling to one side, just barely brushing my face.

We were both silent and still, and the sun had already set, so it was too dark for me to see her face. I was pretty sure that she was blushing, though, because her breathing was quick.

OK, so was mine. And I was blushing.

She slowly moved her hand and whispered a shush.

I nodded and let her get up.

When we picked up the phone, the line was dead.

"Damnit, they hung up," I growled.

Haruhi, instead of scolding my language, rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Bob, you leaving?" her voice drifted up.

"Yeah. I'll get in trouble if I'm gone for too long." I could only imagine the look on his face when he saw her expression and her probably messy hair. "So what were you up to when I was talking to Yuki?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Seeing the room I will be sleeping in, thank you." I--and probably Bob as well--were shocked at the reply. I was wondering how she came up with that so fast, and he was probably expecting some stuttering.

"Well, see you next time Yukio here is lazy enough to let the food run out."

"Yeah, see ya." I heard the door shut, and, despite how I wanted to stay where I was and think about what has all happened today, I managed to (finally) turn on the light and boot up my computer.

I was on YouTube by the time Haruhi got back to my room.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting onto Yukia's playlist?"

"Yukia--? Ohhhh...Why?"

"'Cush I mish her," I baby-talked, throwing in a few sniffles.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Yuki's playlists.

"How many playlists does this girl _need_?"

"She changes tastes a _lot_ when it comes to style, art, and music."

"Ahh."

I finally gave up on choosing a song and just hit Play All.

As the first song started, I pushed the Randomize button to the side. I turned up all of the volume systems to full Volume and left my room, followed by Haruhi.

As we got to Yuki's TV room (pretty close to her bedroom), I collapsed on the couch.

"I have no idea what we should do," I sighed.

"Truth or Dare?" She threw in.

"Mehhh...Save it for later."

"Make a mess in the kitchen by baking a cake?"

"Don't have any cake mix."

"Watch a movie?"

"Save it for bed time."

"Play tag?"

"You'll lose."

"Hide-and-seek?"

"You'll get lost."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Sure."

**Yay! Finished in one day, again!**

**This seemed fairly short to me--does it seem that way to you as well?**

**Anyway, I need questions/dares. SO PLEASE HURRY AND SEND ME SOME IDEAS!!!!! :3**

**Review, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. NA

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
